1. Field
The invention relates to handheld electronic object locators.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors (locators) to detect wood studs, metal studs, or other objects typically employ LEDs, LCD displays with graphics, and/or audio buzzers to indicate the detection of an object beneath a surface. When a sensor detects an object, the LEDs and/or the graphics on the LCD display deliver a small visual indication of the detection. Such techniques are also employed when detecting live electrical wires.
Examples of prior art sensors include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,741 and 6,211,662, assigned to The Stanley Works (New Britain, Conn.).